Disney Ipods shuffle
by KAnders4198
Summary: I put a bunch of one-shots song together from the disney films. It would be a crossover, but there isn't under movie.
1. Can you feel the love tonight

**This is a bunch of Disney songs. I put the PJO characters together as the characters in the songs. I would listen to the songs if I were you while you read it. These are one-shots after TLO. TLH never happened. The songs might not sound like the person singing them, so don't complain. BTW I don't usually write in 3****rd**** person, so this is all too weird for me.**

Can you feel the love tonight?-Lion King.

Percy and Annabeth were having problems with their relationship. After their underwater kiss, they went downhill. They didn't date they just were still best friends. They each had feelings for each other, but didn't tell the other. After a few months they finally got to the point where they could talk with each other and have fun.

Everyone knew that they should be together, even Clarisse. She just didn't want to say so. Nico was talking with the ghost of Silena. He likes talking to his old friends that have died. He liked it.

"Nico, are Annabeth and Percy together yet?" Silena asked with a huge grin on her face. All Nico did was roll his eyes. She asked that every time he saw her. It got annoying every time.

"No, I told you I will tell you when and_ if_ they get together." Nico said with announce dripping in each word said.

"Then I'll give you a plan and you will do it." Silena commanded Nico sternly. She eyed Nico.

At Camp Half-blood

Percy and Annabeth were sitting by each other just hanging around. They were toying with each other's patience. At first they were just talking. Then, they started punching each other's shoulders. Lastly, they pushed each other till Annabeth shoved Percy into the lake. Percy pulled himself out of the lake.

Nico, Thaila, and Silena were hiding in the bushes nearby. They were getting ready for Silena's plan. She swears that it is Athena plan worthy, but the other two don't believe. They didn't want to, but were forced to by Silena.

"Ready?" Silena whispered. She was in between Nico and Thaila looking between them.

"No. How did I get dragged into this?" Thaila replied. No answered her. Silena pressed play on the CD player to start the music. You could hear the African instrument start and that is when Nico had to start singing/spoke.

Nico-I can see what's happening

Thaila-(What?)

And they don't have a clue

(Who?)

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trio's down to two.

(Oh.)

Thaila hated acting like the stupid one. She was just happy she didn't have to sing. Nico started speaking in a French accent that no one knew he could.

The sweet caress of twilight

Then he stopped.

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

Silena's turn came in. She started to sing in a high pitch melody.

Silena-Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Percy recognized what they were singing. He remembered it from his childhood. He loved this next part. He stood up and put his hand out.

Percy-So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

Annabeth took Percy's hand and pulled her up. He took her other hand to where they were chest to chest.

Annabeth-He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is?

The king I see inside?

The young friends started to waltz around the deck. Silena started to sing again.

Silena-Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

They walked off the pier and into the water. Percy let go of Annabeth and made the water weld him to get wet. They popped up and onto the shore. Percy shakes his hair getting Annabeth all wet. She shoves him back into the water with a big splash.

Then, the young friends make a run for it with the trio running after them. They are at the swords area. They both pull out their weapons and fight each other. Then Annabeth trips and falls backwards pulling Percy down to sending them rolling.

Silena-Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

Percy ends up on top of her. Their faces were only a few inches apart from each other. They can feel their heavy breathing on each other's lips. Annabeth closes the gap. Sparks start flying.

They pull away and smile at each other. Percy stands up. Sticking his hand up for Annabeth to take it, Annabeth takes it and gets up.

Nico-And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

Thaila-His carefree days with us are history

In short, our pal is doomed

Percy had his arm around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth had her head on his shoulder.

"I told you it would work." Silena said with a smirk on her face. He hands were on her hips. Nico and Thaila just rolled their eyes.

**How was it? It's my first song fic. Did you like it? I put Thaila and Nico in it so it would be The Big Three trio. Even if Pumbaa is a boy and Thaila was a girl, but that is my reasoning.**

**I know that when you die you are suppose to lose your memory, but Hades was feeling nice and let the good guys keep them.**

**Did you know that ****Lake Victoria is the largest lake in Africa and the world's second largest fresh water lake?**


	2. Love will find a way

**Here is the next chapter. It is also from the Lion King. This has nothing to do with chapter 1. Same time period.**

Love will find a way-Lion King 2 Simba's Pride

**Annabeth singing**

_Percy singing_

_**Both singing**_

Annabeth was in her cabin doing some blueprints for Mt. Olympus when Mom popped in. Her relationship with Percy has been great. We have been dating for 11 months. I have to say that long distance relationships are hard. We IM everyday if we could. I was happy that summer was finally here. I was able to get to camp earlier this year, but Percy couldn't till school was over.

"Annabeth, how could you date the enemy?" Athena asked with her arms crossed over her chest. She didn't look happy. Uh-oh.

"Mother, I have been dating him for 11 months." I told her after Annabeth bowed. She didn't seem any happier.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but I forbid you to see him, unless you have to. That means no touching each other in anyway. No looking at him, No hugging, and no lip contact." She looked Annabeth in the eyes. Annabeth blushed and looked down. "If you disobey me, than you will be taken off of the architectural job of Mt. Olympus. I do not want my child to date a barnacle brain. We are done here. Do not date him." Then Athena disappeared. Annabeth was angry. She started to cry.

At Percy's apartment

Percy was trying to do his homework. He was lying on his bed reading over the math, when Poseidon came in.

"Son, I want you to stay away from Annabeth." That caught Percy off guard. He looked up from his homework to see Poseidon angry.

"Why can't I date her?" Poseidon didn't like Percy back talking him.

"Because I said so." Poseidon said instantly. Percy has never seen this side of him before. Percy didn't like his reasoning for not dating Annabeth. He liked her. More than like her. He loved her. He didn't want to let her go.

"If you disobey me, I will tell Chiron not to let you into Camp Half-blood. The only way you can see each other would be if you have to. I was fine with you being friends, but you dating the enemy's daughter not gonna happen. I can't let it happen." Poseidon told his son. Percy didn't like it. It was to munch for him to bear. Percy thought he heard Poseidon say he was sorry.

As soon as Poseidon left Percy started to tear up. He wasn't going to cry till it was over. He forced himself.

At Camp Half-blood

Annabeth didn't want to, but knew she had to break the love of her life's heart. Percy walked down the hill. Every step felt like he was dragging another pound of bricks with him. He was dreading going down to meet Annabeth. He imagines her being all happy with her smile on her face. They were planning on meeting on the beach.

As soon as Percy dropped his stuff at his cabin, he dragged his feet to the beach. Annabeth was sitting on a rock looking out onto the ocean. She had a depressed look on her face. Percy sat down in front of Annabeth. He didn't know he was going to break-up with her. He didn't have to.

"Percy, there's something I have to say." Annabeth said looking down at him. She was starting to cry. She wasn't going to. She stuffed the tears back into her eyes to get through this. Percy looked up at her with his sea-green eyes. "Percy this long distance isn't working out. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." Annabeth got up and walked to her cabin. By the time she got there she was crying.

The next day, she didn't' wan to do anything, but sit around and cry. She knew she shouldn't do that. Malcolm sat next to her on her bed.

"I might not be a son of Aphrodite, but I can see you really care for Percy. Why did you break up with him, if you like him?" Malcolm started to rub my back.

"Mom cam in her and said I have to break-up with him or else she will take me off of my architectural job. I don't want to lose this job." My tears started to come out again. Annabeth put her hands up o her face to cover her eyes.

"When have you ever listened to the gods?" Malcolm asked with a smirk on his face. I looked up at him and laughed. Annabeth grabbed my cd player and headed for the door outside.

"Thanks Malcolm, I needed that pep talk." Annabeth went outside and Annabeth knew where she had to go. Annabeth pressed play on the CD player. I look over and see a daughter of Aphrodite and son of Hermes flirting with each other. It made me sick.

**In a perfect world**

**One we've never known**

**We would never need to face the world alone**

I turn and see Travis messing with Katie. It was there way of flirting.

**They can have the world**

**We'll create our own**

**I may not be brave or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart**

I wondered around a little. The 3rd line doesn't fit me, but that is how I felt right now. I didn't feel brave for sticking up to my mother. I didn't feel strong to hold back my tears. I felt stupid for breaking up with Percy; now it was too late.

**I know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go**

**I'm home**

**If you are there beside me**

I look up to see the huntress. It takes me back into the time Percy saved me. I ended up at the lake. I look down to see the Nymphs weaving their baskets. That is where I had my 3rd kiss with Percy. It made me miss him even more.

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

I drop a rock on my refection. Little circles ripple through it making me disappear. I walk away. I wonder to the beach. I look out onto the water listing to the music that I'm singing to.

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

Percy starts to sing. At first it startles me, but then I remember he is singing the next part in the duet. I start to sing with him.

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

_**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

_**They'd know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If we are there together**_

I realize then that Mom can't tell me what to do. If I love him, I wouldn't have let him go. It feels so right singing with him. We ran together in a hug. I didn't want to let go. This was a perfect moment. I kiss Percy

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

We let go a start playing around with each other. We run to the ocean to feel the water hit my feet. I look down and see my reflection. Percy comes up behind me and puts his arms around my shoulders. I see both of us. The perfect picture.

_**I know love will find a way**_

Percy takes off down the beach laughing. I follow him laughing with him. I'm having fun and no one can take that away. As I'm chasing Percy, he trips and falls. I catch up, but he doesn't get up.

"Need a hand?" I ask him sticking out mine. He grabs it and pulls up. He pulls me closer together and kisses me. When we let go, Percy has a look on his face that only means one thing. He has an idea. Uh-oh.

"Let's leave and hide. Not tell anyone." He has a look on his face saying that it's the best idea ever.

"Seaweed Brain, you know we can't. And besides, our parents can still find us. Percy gives a pouty face on. "Or at least I hope you knew that." Percy than sticks his tongue out at me. I laugh and we run back into camp. Life is perfect. What will happen next?

**Was that easier to read? I hope so. If there is a song you would like me to write about tell me.**

**I do this on my other stories so here is the count on how many people have read this.**

**4…depressing isn't it?**

**Quote of randomness:** "Sometimes your joy is the source of your smile, but sometimes your smile can be the source of your joy."

_Thich Nhat Hanh _

Read more: .?p=4#ixzz1caJOstKB


	3. Reflection

**I'm back. Don't forget to send in your song ideas. Sorry I haven't updated because I have been working on different stories. I'm doing a song from Mulan. I was dared to do it because **_**brooke13243546**___**said I should do it even I she doesn't know I could do it. So I'm gonna try. This is when she is 20. She is Percy's fiancé.**

**Annabeth-bold**

Chapter 3- Reflection

We just got back from a wedding reception. I was in a blue dress that went to the floor. I was forced to put some make-up on. I put some blue eye-shadow on and a light shade of pink lip stick. I didn't like it, but my step-mother made me. Not many people see me with make-up on. Percy being one of the few. I put my dagger under my dress just in case. We were going to a mortal's wedding, so I couldn't have anyone seeing it. It went really badly.

I was standing by the food table. I just wanted to go home and get this dress and make-up off. I started playing with the ring Tyson made. It was so beautiful. It had a blue diamond in the middle and a grey band. The diamond is only found in the ocean. My night was going good till a man came up.

"May I have this dance?" He asks me. He has blond hair with blue eyes. He had the surfer look. He was wearing a tux with a red bow tie.

"No." I turn to walk away as fast as I can go in heels. He caught up to me and was next to me. I tried to walk a different way, but he wouldn't leave.

"Why not?" He asked. "I'm good looking." Self concede much? I roll my eyes at him. I was holding punch, but I was so tempted to pour it on him. He didn't see my ring.

"One, I don't know you." I put a finger up to show one. "Two, I'm getting married." I put up my hand to show the ring. I was about to give him another reason, but he interjected before I could.

"That isn't even a real diamond. Diamonds don't come in blue." He acted like he knew everything, but he didn't. He had a smirk on his face. "Your boyfriend is cheap." I took all my strength not to slap him. I was doing this for my father.

"This diamond is a rare diamond from the bottom of the ocean. This ring was hand crafted from his brother, so I don't care I you think that my fiancé is cheap." I turned to walked away, but he pulled me close to him. He _almost _kissed me, but I poured my punch on his head. He took a step back with a shock look on his face. I didn't care. I slapped my hand across his face. It was red from my hand.

"You-u-u a-r-re lu-ucky-e-e th-th-that I d-don't sl-sl-slap g-g-girls." He stuttered out. He was shaking and rubbing his arms for warmth. I laughed. I knee him in the gut for that comment. He bends down with his hand across his stomach. I bent down to meet his eyes.

"You are lucky that I'm in a dress." I got up and met my dad's gaze. Of course he doesn't approve of this. He wouldn't understand. I step on his foot with the heel of the shoe and walk out. I go straight or the car. I sit in the back waiting for someone to take me home.

5 minutes later my dad, step-mother and half-brothers come in the car. Matthew and Bobby were in tuxes. It was funny to see them in them. Those 15 year olds. It was quiet the whole way home. Not just quiet, but _silent_. If we were in a room, you could hear a pin drop from across the room.

As soon as I got home, I went to get out of this dress. I put my sweat and a random t-shirt that matches on. It felt good to get out of that dress. I hated it. I just wanted to shred it.

I went downstairs to grab something to eat before I washed of this make-up off. I was about to walk into the kitchen when I heard screaming coming from it. They weren't good.

"Fredrick, you need to control your _20 _year old daughter from making scenes like that. She ruined Shannon's wedding. You need to punish her. I don't know how, but you need to." The devil herself said. We got along till I started to date Percy. Then it went downhill from there.

"Darling, I can't ground her. She is 20. I don't own her anymore." Dad he didn't like Percy much, but he still loved me. He always thought Percy got me hurt somehow. In some ways that is true, but I still love him.

"You couldn't control her when she was seven and you still can't control her now. Ever since she met Percy, she has been trouble." That was where I drew the line. No one is going to mess with Percy, but me. I walk into the kitchen.

"It isn't Percy's fault that I always get hurt. Most of the time yes, but not always. He did come save me that one time when I was kidnapped. He was there to save me. The real reason why I slapped that guy was because he wouldn't leave me alone. I told him I was getting married, but he wouldn't listen. He was hitting on me. He is lucky that I'm not planning on telling Percy. If I'm too much trouble, I will leave." I yelled. I was almost in tears, but I wasn't going to cry.

**Look at me**

**I will never pass for a perfect bride **(Why would Percy care?)

**Or a perfect daughter**

I turn around to see my parents yelling at each other. I didn't care. It was about me. The not-so-perfect child. The mess up. The she-shouldn't-be-here. I hated it. I walked out o the house and down the street to the neighborhood park.

**Can it be?**

**I'm not meant to play this part?**

I saw a bird sitting on a tree branch. He was chirping to my singing. I might not be a daughter of Apollo, but I still can sing.

**Now I see**

**That if I were truly to be myself**

**I would break my fam'ly's heart**

I walk across the bridge. I felt free being over the water that I stood on the ledge of it. I jumped off of it when I ran out of walk way.

**Who is that girl I see**

**Staring straight**

**Back at me?**

I walk over to the stream below. I could see my reflection. I didn't recognize the person below. It wasn't me.

**Why is my reflection someone?**

**I don't know?**

I let a tear roll down my cheek before I got up and left. I didn't want to see the myself I'm not.

**Somehow I cannot hide**

**Who I am**

I saw a fire burning with no one around it. I wanted to burn some food for the gods, but I didn't have any. I made a silent prayer to my mother. I just want my step-mother to accept me, and my father to care about Percy.

**Though I've tried**

I made my way to the creek again. I looked down and dip my hand into the water and whipped half the make-up off. I looked down to see myself with half the make-up on and half of it off. I saw my tire self and the self my step-mother wants me to be. I wipe off all the make-up to show the true me.

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside?**

I walk over to a tree and sat down. I started to cry. I couldn't hold them back anymore.

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside?**

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I look up expecting to see my dad or someone else in the family, but I see my hot fiancé. He is looking down at me with a sad grin on his face.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked kissing my forehead. He sat down next to me. He looked at me with worry.

"When did you get here?" I ask trying to change the subject. He knew I would.

"Today, I went to your house and your parents, soon to my parent-in-laws, said you ran of upset. I found you crying. Here comes my first question again. What's wrong?" Percy raps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me in. I rest my head on his shoulder. I know that it doesn't matter what my dad and step-mother care. I know I love him and he loves me.

**See, I'm amazing I made a chapter out of the song.**

**Quote of Randomness: **A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea.  
><strong>Honore de Balzac<strong> 

11/18/11-**281 Hits** and **156 Visitors**


	4. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Here is another chapter in the same week. It's a record. Reyna is singing this with the Venus girls. This is after the war. Between SoN and MoA.**

**I hope my grammar and spelling is better thanks to my awesome new Beta: ****RomanGreekDemi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Disney songs. I'm not that much of a genius. **

**Recommended by: Fictionismylife78, awesomegirl82**

**Reyna-bold**

Venus girls-underline

Chapter 4- I Won't Say I'm In Love

I can't believe that _boy_ cheated on me. He left for 8 months without us knowing where he was. I waited for him to get back, so he could hold me in his arms. I dreamt of that moment almost every night. When Percy got there, I thought I saw hope. Someone to get my mind off of Jason. I thought I moved on when the Greeks got here, but I found out I didn't.

When Jason was standing so close to that daughter of Venus, I wanted to break down right there, but I didn't. I have some pride. When I saw Percy runs up to a child of Minerva. He hugged her and kissed her on the lips. They were in love. I was about to run up to Jason when I saw him snake his arm around that child of Venus's waist. I knew then that he was with her. He loved her not me.

I did the meet and greet. The Greeks were happy to see Percy. He was like a god to them. They were way different than what I'm use to, but they were fun to be around.

That evening I went to the beach by the river. I sat down to be alone. I didn't want to see anyone just in case I started to cry because of the heartbreak. I was digging my toes in the sand when I felt someone sit next to me. At first I thought it would be Percy, but when I looked up I saw Jason. One of the two people I didn't want to see right now, the other being his new girlfriend.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day besides when we landed. What's wrong?" He acted like he cared for me. How could he? I almost broke down right there, but didn't.

"It's just a shock of you showing up 8 months after you disappear. Also because everyone was around you all the time I didn't think you would want a big crowd." I wanted to say, 'Or me being with you.

"I would want my best friend being with me. I thought you would be the first person walk up to me." Except you were with you were hugging a girl that isn't me. You acted like you love her.

"Meet anyone?" I know that isn't the first question that you would probably say, but I didn't mean for it to just come out. It did it on its own. I hate it when I do that.

"Well, I met a lot of cool, strange, awesome friends. There's Leo, son of Vulcan. Annabeth, daughter of Minerva. Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Mercury. By the way, keep your hands on your wallet when you are around them." I smiled at that. He always does that. "Nico Di' Angelo, son of Pluto. I didn't see him a lot because he didn't stay, and he was looking for Percy."

"You mean the ambassador of Pluto? You've met him?" Jason looked at me funny. We both had the same look on our faces.

"Ambassador of Pluto? I just knew him as a Greek. He was over here and he didn't tell us?" I nodded as Jason continued. "Well anyways, and Thaila, my biological long-lost sister. Same mother same father, different aspects." Jason has a sister? He didn't tell anyone about her. "I didn't tell anyone I have a sister; she didn't tell anyone she has a brother either.

"You probably mean, 'Did I meet anyone special?'Didn't you?" I nodded my head. "Last I checked you weren't a daughter of Venus." He gave a questioning look. He really has changed. From a straight, uptight leader to a goofball, I liked it. "Yeah, I did." That broke my heart all over again. "Piper McLean, daughter of Venus." He had this distant look that I've seen so many times.

He was about to say something else, but someone came. She stood over us looking down on Jason. Her hair isn't cut evenly. Her eyes were different colors. She didn't look like the average child of Venus.

"Hey Jason. I don't think we've met. I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Jason's girlfriend. Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to him." She said looking at me. In her eyes, it looked like she was afraid like she might have stolen my boyfriend, which she had, and saying to stay away from Jason.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor or Camp Jupiter, Heroine of Mt. Olympus, Senator of the twelfth legion." I said my full title to show off. Piper just nodded. I wanted to say Jason's girlfriend, but he has Piper now, and we are over. Jason got up and let. He said goodbye to me. I said bye back.

As soon as they left I broke down crying. It made me feel vulnerable when I cried.

"I know how you feel." I jumped a little in the spot I was sitting. I looked up to see a pair of grey eyes looking down at me. She had happiness in them and power. She plopped down next to me. "The eight months Percy was gone I was worried that his charm would steal a girl's heart. The first few months I cried myself to sleep with worry. My mother didn't think it was healthy for me to cry my heart out for a boy especially a son of Poseidon since they hate each other. We got a prophecy saying we will find Percy if we go to the Grand Canyon. A son of Iris and me went and found Leo, Piper, and Jason. I was mad because Percy wasn't one of them. Later on I understand this was a test to see if he was the one. Since he didn't cheat on me, I say he is the one. Maybe that was the same way with Jason. Maybe there is someone out there for you." Annabeth said. She had a point.

"I thought he was, but he seems happy with Piper. It makes me sick. I have a horrible feeling. I hate it." I skipped a pebble across the river.

"The feeling sucks. I better go." Annabeth stood up a brushed some dirt off of her. When she was about to leave, I needed an answer so I asked.

"Wait," Annabeth stopped and turned around me. She waited for me to talk. "how did you know that I love Jason?" She smiled at that. She came closer to me.

"When we came off the ship, I saw the look in your eyes. I turn and saw Jason's arm around Piper and saw your gaze on them. Then when you were talking with Jason you had a look in your eyes that I always get when I'm with Percy." She walked off, but stopped right when she was about to get off the beach. She turned a little to face me. "I'm sorry for wrecking your home when I was thirteen. I wreck a lot of stuff. I didn't know which one Percy was so I dumped all the pills." She turned and walked off for good. She hugged Percy, and he kissed her forehead. They were cute together. Just how Jason and I were.

Music started to play and I knew the song. I think I might sing to it. A bunch of daughters of Venus walk up to the beach holding the boom box. I started to play with the sand.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won that**

I walked off down the beach hoping they would leave me alone. Of course they didn't. I dropped the sand and watched float down to the ground.

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

I walk some more, but they keep following me. I bend down a pick up more sand and throw it down the beach. Making it scatter on the beach like my heart.

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>

The daughters of Venus started to follow me down the beach dancing. They were swinging their hip side to side. I plopped down in a beach chair.

Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>we know how ya feel and<br>who you're thinking of

**No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<strong>

I got up hopping they would leave me alone. They didn't.

You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it, uh-oh<span>

Why won't they leave me alone? Can't they tell I don't want to talk about my feelings?

**It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

I give them an eye roll. They don't care one bit. It's so annoying. I walked to an area with some sculptures done in the time of our great leaders.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>it feels so good when you start out<strong>

I saw one of two people in each other's embrace. It made me get that sick feeling all over again that I had when I saw Jason and Piper together.

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh**

I slammed my hand against the side of my head trying to get the pain out. It wasn't working. I wish it was. I pulled my arms down to my side. I walked away as soon as the Venus chicks started to sing again.

You keep on denying  
>who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<br>Face it like a grown-up  
>When ya gonna own up<br>that ya got, got, got it bad

I turn around and see them doing a small dance with each other. It looked fun, but I'm in no mode to be happy when my heart has been ripped out. The pain of seeing them like that hurt.

**WRONG: No chance, now way  
>I won't say it, no, no<strong>

I skip across some stones in the river going to the other side. I trip on the last one and was about to fall in when someone grabs my arms and pull me on shore. I look up and meet eye with the one who betrayed me. I gave a small smile at him. He smiled back down at me.

Give up; give in  
>Check the grin you're in love<span>

I stopped smiling and run off. I don't look back. I don't want to see Jason's frown. I can feel it. I run while the tears are on the verge of coming out.

**This scene won't play;  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

I push my hands down toward the ground shaking my head. I can't have it. I'm too good for a cheating jerk

You're doin flips read our lips  
>you're in love<span>

They line up on each side of me making sure I can't leave. It made me mad. I wanted to punch each one of them.

**You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>**

I give them a flick of my wrist.

**Get off my case  
>I won't say it<strong>

I made it town square. I sat down with a sigh. I looked into the water seeing my refection.

Girl, don't be proud  
>it's O.K. you're in love<span>

I wanted to scream and rip their heads off. I didn't want to be in love. It's not worth it. I have too much to do. I look up to see Jason and what's-her-face holding hand. Jason had a concerned look on his face. Piper kissed him on the lips. That cheered him up.

**Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love**

I looked at my reflection again and let a tea roll down my face and splash the water. It made ripples. My metallic dogs came up and nudged my leg. I could tell they were trying to cheer me up. I just got sick of the Venus chicks stalking me.

"Scram. Leave me alone." They ran when I sent them the death glare. I lay down and cried myself to sleep.

**A/u: That was one of my ad ones. It is really sad that Reyna had to go through all that. As you can tell, I'm all Japer pairing. **

**11/24/11: ****619 Hits** and **288 Visitors-That's a lot of people. Thank you everyone for reading this.**

**Quote of Randomness:** **And you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not-Taylor Swift**


	5. Siamese Cat Song

**Special thanks to Awesomegirl82 who said I should do this song. I'm trying to update my other stories too so if it takes awhile that is why or I would write more. This is from Lady and the Tramp. Annabeth's POV. **

**TLH never happens.**

**I have no rights to the song or PJO. They are owned by Walt and Rick.**

**Stolls- Bold**

Chapter 5- Siamese Cat Song

This is the first day of Camp Half-blood. I just flew in and Percy picked me up at the airport. The first thing I did was run up and hug him. I gave him a kiss on the lips. People were watching us. I didn't care. I really missed Percy. Wouldn't you miss the best boyfriend in the whole wide world?

We finally get to camp and I see that they built a parking lot because so many of us are driving now. I put my stuff in my cabin and head off to the beach. I know Percy is going to be there. A few campers were here, but camp didn't start till next week. Most of us are eager to get to camp, so we leave as soon as possible.

Percy is lying down in the sand with his hands behind his head. He has his eyes close and he looks harmless. Boy, is that an understatement. I walk up to him and kiss his lips. I'm hovering over him. My hair was dangling into his face. He opens his eyes slowly looking into mine. A smile creeps up on his face.

"Why did you stop? I like it." Percy says with his award winning smile. It is cute. I give him a half smile back down at him.

"You would, Seaweed Brain." I lean down and kiss him again. Percy moves his hands behind my head and pulls me closer. I am about to wrap my arms around his waist when we start hearing music.

It sounds Asian. It's high pitch. It lasts for about 30 seconds. I roll off of Percy and look around. I see a mop of brown, curly hair stick up and then down. First thought that went through my mind is…Stolls.

**We are Siamese if you please  
><strong> 

**We are Siamese if you don't please**

The Stolls come into view. They walk over with the smiles that mean trouble. You look up the word trouble in the dictionary and that smile comes up.

**Now we're looking over our new domicile  
><strong> 

**If we like we stay for maybe quite a while**

They walk around us looking at us with a weird eye. Looking down at us like we were the trouble in the class. I want to get up and slap them right now. I can't, sadly. They stop singing and run off. I get up to chase them, but feel the warm hand of my boyfriend.

"It isn't worth it, Wise Girl. They are just trying to get under our nerves." He says with a smile on his face. I sit back down next to him. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. His head is close to my ear. "Besides, you would be leaving me." I smile at the look on his face. I lean in closer right when the dinner bell rings.

"Race you to dinner." I say and take off running. Percy is yelling something behind me, but I don't hear him. I run right at the area that we eat at. I sit down at the Athena table. I turn around to see Percy come running up to me.

"Not fair, you got a head start." He says as he passes me to his table. I turn and stick my tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes at me. We both have big smiles on our faces.

We, Percy and I, are sitting at the lake. He's swimming in the lake while I'm kicking the water. He begged me to come over here with him after lunch. How could I say no? I'm smiling at him as he is talking with the flirt club at the bottom of the lake. Percy pops up and swims over to me. He puts his forearms on the pier to my right.

"Why don't you come swimming with me? It feels really good in the water. Come on, Annabeth, it'll be so much fun. It'll be funner than sitting on the side kicking the water." Percy whines. He looks straight into my eyes. I almost say yes, but I have something I have to do in a little bit.

"I can't. Remember, I have to meet the gods in a little bit. By the way, funner isn't a word. The proper way to say it is more fun." Percy frowns. He looks down at his hands. He is twilling his thumbs. He doesn't seem happy about my plan. He sighs and kicks backwards getting me all wet. "Percy, you got me all wet!" I laugh a little.

His head pops up. He has that cocky smile on his face that makes girls fall for him. "Sorry, maybe now you will get in." He looks hopeful. I pretend to think about it. I tap my chin with my pointer finger.

"Well, now that I'm all wet," I drop my finger and look at Percy. I lean forward with my elbows on my knees. "I know that I'm not getting in. I was thinking about it, but now I'm not getting in." Percy frowns at me. I just gave him a smirk. We start hearing that Asian music again. Why can't the Stoll brothers leave us alone?

**Do you see that thing swimming round and round**

Percy and I look to my left to see Travis standing there with his hands behind his back. We know he is up to something. He then sits down with his legs cross. He is smiling at us.

**Maybe we can reach on in and make it drown**

Connor comes out from behind Travis. Percy swims over to me and pulls himself up onto the pier. He likes this just as much as I do. He is dry as soon as he leaves the water.

"Guys, you can't make me drown." Percy says. He is trying to look smart. Compared to the Stolls he is smart. That's saying something.

**If we sneaking up upon it carefully**

Travis starts singing. The Stolls crawl up behind us. We turn to face them. They have the look on their face like they have something planned. I have a bad feeling I'm part of it. They crawl up closer.

**There will be head for you and a tail for me**

The Stolls push Percy and me into the lake. I feel the water swallow me up. I kick up to the surface. The look in the Stolls eyes is clearly fear. I pull myself up onto the pier and take off after them. I'm soaking wet, but they will pay. They take off faster than a cheetah. I'm after them. I hear Percy laughing. I have a feeling he helped with the plan.

Chiron caught me trying to strangle Travis. He wasn't happy with me. I have kitchen duty. Percy came in to help me. He is the best boyfriend ever. We are washing the dishes. We hear the music again. This can only be one thing, the Stolls are back.

**Do you hear what I hear a baby cry**

I growl at them. They take a step back. I send them a glare. They shrink a little. I know they were calling me the baby. I will get them and not get caught this time.

**Where we finding baby there's milk near by**

I walk to the fridge and pull out the milk. They aren't looking at me. They are watching everything but me. Bad choice on their part.

**And if we look in baby buggy there could be**

**Plenty of milk for you and also some for me**

These guys are annoying. I take the milk and pour it on them. Their faces start to scrunch together in a funny away. They turn and run. I laugh to myself and get back to my punishment. This is fun.

"You do know that if they tell Chiron you will get in more trouble." Percy whispers in my ear. I smile at him.

"I know that, but I know that they will go straight for the showers instead of to Chiron." I whisper back. "Even if I get in trouble, I have an amazing boyfriend who will help me." Percy just agrees with me. I kiss his cheek and everything is good with him.

**I'm done. Sorry it took a while. It was hard to write. I hope you like. Don't be afraid to send in songs you think I should do.**

**Quote of randomness:** Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean.  
><strong>Maya Angelou<strong>

**2/20/12-****32 Hits** and **7 Visitors-that is sad. I can say that it is probably because I haven't updated in a while.**


End file.
